


Love will have it's sacrifices

by Caskettmyheart



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Death, Ep35, Ep36, F/F, Sorry Not Sorry, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caskettmyheart/pseuds/Caskettmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Kirch and his Zeta bro's never went to the pit to throw cherry bombs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love will have it's sacrifices

Love will be cruel to who it entices  
Love will have it’s sacrifices

 

Pain. Pain and darkness is all she knew. It didn’t matter if her eyes were open or not, darkness surrounded her. The light was gone. And it seemed to have taken her with it. The light had taken many victims, but she at least made sure she’d be the last. Even if she had to leave everyone behind. It wasn’t like she would leave a lot of loved ones behind… But the one person she was going to have to leave behind in this world, was the one she loved most. And it would not be easy. But here she was anyways.  
Dying. All alone. On the cold ground of what had once seemed to be an endless pit. 

As the hours she lay there passed by, she had felt every kind of emotion. She had been stubborn and tried to get up, only stopping after she realized that ordering your limbs to move, but actually not being able to move at all was not an effective way to get out of this hole in the ground. After that, she had tried to shout and tried to get someone’s attention. But there was no one to answer her cries.  
Shifting into her cat form was too painful. It felt like her insides were shattered into a billion pieces. 

She had experienced moments of sadness, but nothing could compare to the heartbreak she was feeling right now. The heartbreak over having to leave Laura in this world, without so much as a goodbye.  
Most of all, she felt regret. Regret of not having spent more time with Laura. She may not have liked the shorter girl at first, but now that it was too late, she realized how much she really fell for her. And what she regretted most, was not expressing the love for her roommate sooner. Oh how she would have liked to kiss Laura… sweet, gentle Laura…

She realized she had no idea how long it had been since the battle. Maybe a week had passed without her knowing? Had she been unconscious? How’s Laura? Is she missing her? Is she taking care of herself? Will she be okay? … The questions would go unanswered, and die along with her.

She knew at least a day had passed while she was awake. A dreadful day. No one had found her, and she figured she wouldn’t be alive to see them when they did come looking. The only thing she really didn’t want is for Laura to find her like this. She shouldn’t see how her once strong body was now shattered and stained with blood. She knew she could still bleed, but this much?

She was growing more tired with each passing minute. She knew her end was nearing. And even though she knew this day would come, she never thought it would be like this.  
Breathing was a habit she had never been able to kick, but now that it was becoming harder and harder to breathe, she had to stop. It felt weird, and unnatural not to, but she had no choice. Her chest felt tight and her head was light.  
For a second she thought she saw her, standing on the edge of the pit, but she blinked and the vision had disappeared as quickly as it had come.  
“Laura…” she cried out as she felt her eyes close for the last time. The three little words she so desperately wanted to say never got the chance to leave her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first work I wrote for Carmilla, and I honestly don't believe it's my best... But I still wanted to share to get some feedback. :) thank you for reading.


End file.
